


Merlot

by ScarsLikeVelvet



Series: A Year of Prompts [21]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dinner, M/M, Underage Drinking, Wine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:07:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28892634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarsLikeVelvet/pseuds/ScarsLikeVelvet
Summary: Peter wants Stiles to enjoy the finer things in life.
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: A Year of Prompts [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2086053
Comments: 1
Kudos: 59





	Merlot

**Author's Note:**

> It's not as long as I wanted it to be, but I enjoyed writing it. <3

Stiles was sitting at the table and ate the steak Peter had made for them. 

He barely had to chew the beef. It was practically melting on his tongue. 

The sides … baked potatoes and Brussels sprouts tasted superb too.

What he did not touch was the wine glass that stood beside his plate.

He gave it a side-eye and concentrated on his food. 

»Don't you like wine, darling?«, Peter asked.

Stiles shrugged.

»I'm not sure … only drank it once … got a headache and drinking it made me feel like my toenails were curling up,« he answered and moaned around his fork with the next bite of steak.

»Ah … you started with a dry wine … that's not something for a young inexperienced palate,« Peter nodded sagely and nodded towards the glass. »Try the Merlot. While it can be a bit dry, it's also fruity. And it's a young one so it's more fruity«

Stiles eyed the glass, sighed, and reached for it.

He breathed it in and liked the smell. It was better than the stuff Lydia had brought out.

So Stiles took a small sip, let it sit on his tongue for a moment before he swallowed.

»Hmm … it's really more fruity than the one I tasted before and not as dry as the one I had,« he finally decided.

»So you'll drink it?« Peter asked.

Stiles smiled and nodded.

»Yes, Peter … I'll drink wine with my dinner,« he answered smiling softly. 

He adored Peter and while he wasn't one for underage drinking he knew his father wouldn't say anything if he drank a glass of wine during dinner. He just didn't want his son sloshed while still underage.

Peter smiled into his own wine.

**Author's Note:**

> Sometime during NaNoWriMo 2020, I had the brilliant idea I should try and write 365 drabbles/short stories in 2021. I already attempted and failed this challenge in 2018, although I managed to write a whopping 334 drabbles, one a day up until NaNoWriMo was finished and I simply felt wrung out. But I'm not one to back away from a writing challenge if I think I can manage it and so I will try again. Wish me luck ^.^
> 
> P.S.: The title is the prompt of the day. 
> 
> Find me on Tumblr as [Polemonium-writes](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/polemonium-writes)


End file.
